Such modules for contactless chip cards or identification systems are known per se, for example under designation MCC2 from Infineon Technologies AG. One possible process for producing these modules is also known from patent application WO 96/05614.
It is to be considered an important factor of this known production process that a chip with contact bumps is fixed by an acrylate film located on a leadframe. The contact bumps are pressed through the film and contact-connected to the leadframe by diffusion soldering. The acrylate film is located between the chip and the leadframe.
It has proven disadvantageous in a module produced by this process that the acrylate film required for fixing makes a direct contribution to the total thickness of the module. The thickness of a conventional module of approx. 330 to 400 μm requires considerable outlay for embedding it in a chip card which complies with ISO standards to ensure that a good surface quality of the chip card is achieved.
Hitherto, attempts to realize thinner modules of approx. 200 μm in order to avoid these drawbacks and for use in thinner chip cards have failed on account of the demands imposed with regard to robustness and stability during chip production and in the environment of use.